Goddess Summoned
by hallelujah I'm a bum
Summary: Kagome is back in the feudal era of Japan and is happily married to Inuyasha. She is becoming a strong priestess and is becoming more comfortable in her new world. However, things won't stay peaceful for long. A new world is in need of her help. Is she what the new world needs or will it go down in chaos? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 Kagome

Chapter 1

Kagome

"Run!" That was the only warning I had before a demon crashed into the village. The demon was huge, almost as big as Sesshomaru in his best form and was the shape of a crow. In front of it, the one telling us to run, was Miroku.

"Inuyasha!" I called turning to look at my husband

"Got it." He answered and unsheathed his sword.

"No Inuyasha, run! Even you can't kill it." Miroku shouted over the screaming villagers but he was beyond listening.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha shouted and swing his sword, creating a light that slashed the demon. It didn't even faze the monster.

"Inuyasha, we need to run know!" I yelled

"I'm gonna get Sango." Miroku called and veared away.

"Right, Inuyasha!" I shout in exasperation.

"What?" He answered as he ran past.

"I can't exactly run in this condition." I said and gestured to my pregnant body.

"Oh, right." The half-demon shrugged and picked me up.

"Hurry." I said as I looked behind us to see the cross getting closer.

"Shut up. I know." He growled and picked up the pace.

"Kagome, Inuyasha." A voice shouted and I saw Miroku and Sango run next to us.

"Where's your kids?" I asked.

"With Kaede. They're hiding in Onigumo's, we need to get you there."

"No, go to the well."

"Why? It doesn't work anymore." Sango argued.

"Just trust me." I answered.

My husband looked at me for a moment then nodded. "Okay."

Smiling in thanks, I let Inuyasha carry me as fast as he could. When we reached the well, I turned to my friends.

"Jump in." I said and they did so without a thought. "Ready?"

Inuyasha didn't say a word as he jumped in, but he was surprised to suddenly be surrounded in a rusty, red light.

"Kagome?"

"No, we're not returning to my time. We're traveling to a whole new world." I told him.

"How do you know?"

"I was told so. You'll see." I answered and the light began to fade. When it faded entirely, we heard fighting above us.

"We need to stop them." I said and Inuyasha jumped out to stand next to Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome, what's going on?" Sango asked as she blocked a sword with Hiraikotsu.

"No time." I said as Inuyasha sat me on the edge of the well. "Try not to hurt them."

Here," He said and handed me Tessaiga. "I won't need it."

"I know." I answered and he ran to join the fight.

It didn't take long to realize that it was going to be slightly more difficult than we thought. The armor they wore was strong and difficult to cut. Only Inuyasha's Blades of Blood seemed able to do it. I hardly participated because of my bloated body, but I did use my priestess magic to prevent them from getting close to me. As I sat there I noticed that the soldiers were slowly backing away. But it wasn't us forcing them back, it was more like... Oh no.

"Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku! Get back!"

Only the humans heeded my warning but Inuyasha pressed forward.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" I shouted and he froze, waiting for the impact. I had removed the beads a long time ago but instinct made him forget and brace for it. "Get back to the well! It's a trap."

That time he listened and stood next to me as I created a shield around us. I was just in time because once I finished, a mist of violet soaked itself into the ground and began to shake.

"Hold on." I said as the shaking grew stronger and then stopped. When the dust finally cleared, we were surprised to see a huge crack in the earth that completely encircled us and stopped right where my shield was.

"Is everybody okay?" I asked and when they all confirmed their health, I turned to face the army, although, army might have been too strong a word. Only ten people stood in front of us, all on horses. One of them, the smallest, still sat on his golden horse and didn't seem to even breath. His face was covered by his golden helmet but I was sure that his eyes were purple.

"Who are you?" The purple eyed boy called. Inuyasha prepared to shout some insult but I silenced him with a glare.

"We are friends." I told him as I stepped forward. "The Mother Goddess and the Green Lady sent us."

"Kagome." Sango whispered. "What are you talking about?"

"I promise I'll explain later, for now just follow along." I whispered back.

"How do we know we can trust you?"

"The Goddess asked me to tell you that Faithful is with her, happy and misses you."

The boy pulled off his helmet and jumped off his horse. "Stand down, they're friends."

Nodding to Inuyasha, I let him pick me up and jump across the chasm. Miroku and Sango followed close behind. When my feet were back on the ground, I began to sway so Inuyasha grabbed my shoulders and growled at the purple eyed knight but there was something off, his voice was to high for an adult and his ears were pierced with amethyst earrings.

"My name is Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau." He said.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, this is my husband; Inuyasha, my friend Sango and her husband Miroku."

"I would like to ask you some questions but we are in a hurry. A friend is in trouble and he needs my help."

"That's okay." Miroku said. "We'll come with."

Alanna looked at me suspiciously. "Are you sure you can keep up?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm pregnant not weak. Inuyasha can carry me."

"Alright." She said and mounted her horse. "Everyone mount up."

The other knights did so and I felt Inuyasha's arms wrap around me.

"I don't like this." He whispered. "This world smells different and so do the humans. Especially the one we were talking to. His smell made my nose itch."

"Alanna's a girl, stupid. And she has magic. That's probably what is making your nose itch. It's normal here."

"And how do you know so much about this world? Have you been here before?"

"No, not really. It's hard to explain and it will be easier to tell it when we're alone. I promise I'll tell once that happens."

Inuyasha nodded. "Fine but after that, no excuses. I don't like not knowing what's going on."

"Alright." I agreed and let my husband run in silence.

##########

We traveled until the sun reached it's highest point where we stopped at a large clearing with a string of horses and two women standing in the middle of it. The youngest with curly brown hair stood next to the older black haired woman with awe written on every inch of her body.

Alanna, using only her hand, signaled us to stop but her horse didn't listen, instead it walked up to the awed girl and butted it's head into her chest. The girl crooned to the horse while the woman laughed lightly while pushing the horse back.

"Are you camped here?" Alanna asked while lifting her visor and the woman nodded. "Hakim, this is it."

The brown man that rode next to Alanna nodded and began calling instruction.

"Inuyasha, help me to Alanna, I want to know what's going on."

"You're the lioness?" The girl exclaimed when we reached the group.

"Don't tell me," Alanna said. "You expected someone bigger."

The girl took Alanna's offered hand and the other woman finally noticed us.

"Alanna, who are they?"

"Onua, this is Kagome and her husband Inuyasha. Her friend Sango and her husband Miroku are over there building a fire. We ran into them on the way here after getting your message. They're friends."

At that the girl perked up. "Can you help him? Nothing I do works. He won't eat and he's always dizzy."

Alanna's eyes flashed. "How would you know that?"

"I just do. I've-"

"A knack with animals." Onua chorused along and grinned.

"Is someone injured?" I asked.

"No, an animal." The girl answered and I saw Onua fidget.

"I might be able to help. I know herbs and how to patch someone or something up."

"That's okay." Alanna cut in. "I can do it." And she walked up to a large hawk I hadn't seen before. The Lioness lifted the bird carefully and avoided the splinted wing. The hawk blinked, looked at her and buried it's head against her chest. "good he knows me." Was all she said before carrying him into a tent with Onua following close behind which left us standing in uncomfortable silence.

"I better move our horses away from the others. " The girl said and walked off.

"And I think I need to sit down." I sed as I felt my child give a strong kick.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked as he helped me down.

"Yeah, she's just restless, and strong. Kind of like you." I answered. "Go ahead, feel." I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach.

"It surprises me every time." He said as he felt her give another kick.

"Same here." I agreed

"That wasn't a normal bird." Inuyasha said out of the blue.

"I know." I agreed but didn't have a chance to say anything else before an explosion erupted from Alanna's tent.

"Great merciful Goddess! Of all the gods-cursed, simpleminded-"

The girl gasped and Hakim smiled. "The Lioness has a temper." he explained. "Sometimes she can't control it."

The knight stomped out in tan breeches and a white shirt, at her throat sat a red gem that burned like a warm coal.

"I can't see-" Her eyes lit on me and the girl. "You two, come here."

Inuyasha and the dog at the girl's feet growled, not liking Alanna's tone. That caused the knight to pause and take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. Daine, Kagome, would you come in please? I need your help."

"With Inuyasha's help, I followed Alanna and the girl, Daine, into the tent. "Daine, Onua says you were the one that found him. How did you do that?"

"Honest, Lioness I listened for him is all. I just listened."

"Would you do it know please?"

Daine swallowed. "But he's right there."

"Turn you back if it helps."

Daine still looked nervous so I grabbed her shoulder.

"It's okay, we're all here for you, both human and beast."

That seemed to work and the girl sat down then closed her eyes.

"I hear him" She said after a few moments. "He says he's trapped but he's just on the bed-"

"Call him Daine. His name is Numair."

"Alanna- maybe Arram's better." Onua said. "He's been Arram much longer than he has been Numair."

"True. Call him as Arram, Daine."

"Why?"

"Call him" Alanna ordered gently and Daine sighed.

"Arram? Arram-come on. You're too far off. It's all right, Arram-it's safe."

Suddenly the hawk changed and his wing brace snapped as he became human. Daine opened her eyes and turned around just as Alanna covered him up.

"Inuyasha." I said as Onua encouraged the girl out. "Get me a long stick and strips of cloth so I can set his arm. Alanna move away, I need to look at his wounds."

"No really there's no-"

"Alanna, I know what I'm doing so get out!" I ordered and pushed her away then began pulling bottles out of my sack that I always carried.

The man looked at me weakly. "Can I get something to eat?"

"Not yet, I need to set your bones and that will make you sick. No point in giving you food that you'll waste. But you can drink this." I said and put one of the vials to his lips. "It will dull the pain and flush out the poison."

"Was that Alanna you ordered out?" He rasped not yet trusting me.

"Yes, now drink." I answered and he did.

"I think it killed me." He coughed as I put the empty vial back.

"If it did you wouldn't be talking now hush."

Inuyasha walked in and handed me a large stick that I used to splint his arm.

"That should do it." I said. "Do you hurt anywhere else?"

"Just my pride. Thank you."

I need and let Inuyasha help me up. "Get some sleep. I imagine Alanna has a lot of questions for you."

Arram chuckled lightly then fell into a deep sleep. When we left the tent I was surprised to see Alanna standing in my way.

"Why did you kick me out?" She demanded. "I have the Gift. I could have counteracted the poison."

"And waste it on something I can do? Trust me Alanna this is better." I said and walked over to the fire Sango and Miroku were at.

"Okay Kagome." Miroku said as we sat down. "We waited, we're alone and we're together. What's going on?'

I sighed and looked at them. "Alright. It started with a dream."

 **I am really, really indulging myself by publishing this chapter. I am working on three other stories and I should really be focusing on them but I was so excited about this one that I decided to put it out anyways. I actually got this idea of another fanfic that was this kind of crossover. I really loved it and am sad to see that it hasn't been updated since 2013 so I decided to do one to. This starts in a completely different area than from the other one so I'm not copying. Anyways I hope you like it and please review. It really means a lot to me and motivates me to work on it. Also look at my other books. I'm kind of stuck on them but I'm working on it.**


	2. Chapter 2 Kagome

Chapter 2

Kagome

I was standing in the middle of a clearing completely covered with wildflowers. A creek gurgled a few feet away and standing in front of me was Kikyo.

"Why are you here?" I demanded, not really angry but confused.

"Peace priestess, I am not who you think I am." Kikyo said while holding up her hand.

"Than who are you?"

"My true name is Gainel, I am the master of dreams and one of the lesser gods of Tortall."

"I have never heard of Tortall." I said.

Kikyo/Gainel chuckled. "I would be surprised if you did. You see Tortall is in another world and it needs your help."

"What do you mean my help?" I asked.

"Trouble is brewing in our world." A new voice said. We don't know what or how bad."

I turned around to see two women standing behind me. One of them wore a forest green dress, hat, and veil while the other had long black hair, emerald green eyes,white skin, full red lips and wore a white dress.

"You are not supposed to be here." Kikyo/Gainel growled at the two woman.

"Can't you see Gainel? The girl is scared." The beautiful woman said and looked at me. "Priestess, in Tortall I am known as the Great Mother Goddess. The woman next to me is the goddess the Green Lady. We have also come to request your help."

"But why me?" I demanded.

"Because you have a strength that no one of our world has seen before. Not only that but you also have a kindness and understand that not many of any world have. You don't care about status or appearance. That is something our world needs. Even if they don't know it."

"Please." The Green Lady begged and took my hand. "Save our world, our people."

I looked into the goddesses eyes which was the only visable about her face. In those eyes I saw fear and loss. They were the eyes of a mother who lost much. I would know. I have seen the look in many mothers I tried to help when they lost or were about to lose a child.

"Alright." I said slowly. "I'll help. When do we need to be there?"

"We?" Gainel asked still in the form of Kikyo.

"Me and my husband. I'm not leaving without my child's father. Who knows how long I will be gone. And Sango and Miroku need to come to. I would be nothing without them." I rubbed my swollen stomach without thought.

"In a few days we will call you to the well that you first journeyed through. Until then, we will come to you every night and tell you about our world."

"Fine, then no better time than the present. Shall we begin?"

 **Man is the size difference huge between these two chapters. To be honest, Chapter 1 was the longest chapter I have ever written. This one is just to link the first chapter and the next one. Please Review! It really means a lot expecially since this is my guilty pleasure story**


	3. Chapter 3 Daine

**Hi everyone thank you so much for reading this story. It is definitely my guilty pleasure story because there isn't a whole lot like them. Anyways please read and review and I'll see you at the bottom of the chapter.**

 **P.S. I own nothing of this story. All rights go to the original authors of The Tortall World and Inuyasha**

Chapter 3

I woke to hedgehogs wiggling into my bedroll. They shook in uncontrolled fear that animals get when faced with a forest fire.

"It's alright." I whispered as I crawled out. "Stay here."

I felt it as I put my boots on. THe strange heaviness hanging in the air and mind was similar to the stormwings we faced days ago but not quite, it was just as wrong though. I exited my tent and was surprised to see Inuyasha, the dog eared boy, standing in the middle of the clearing with his hand on his sword's hilt. Inuyasha and the others with him felt wrong to me two. Not a bad wrong, just that they didn't belong in this world.

"It's late." I said as I moved to stand next to him. "Shouldn't you be with your wife?"

"Kagome can protect herself." He admitted. "I sense something out there."

"I can to." I agree. "But I don't know what it is."

I strung my bow and walked to my horse, Cloud.

"Stay here." I said as I pet her. "I'm gonna take a look."

" _Don't go alone."_

I turned around and felt a strong hand grab me as I lost my balance. It was the Lioness, wearing a shirt, breeches, and boots. The red gem at her neck glowed brightly.

"EAsy," The knight cautioned. "What are you doing up so late."

"There's something close by that isn't right. I can't' explain better'n that."

She scanned the trees around us. "I can feel it too." She tapped the gem. "This sometimes warns me of trouble."

I looked ahead of us and froze. Ma always said I had an owl's nightsight and for once I wished I didn't.

"Look." I said as I pointed to a rabbit near a tree. Kneeling to lift the body, I found it was still warm.

Purple light, Alanna's Gift, appeared over her hand as she leaned over touched the quickly cooling body then it's nose, revealing drops of blood on her finger.

"It was scared to death." I whispered and gently lay the dead creature on a nearby stump. "There's something else Lioness. Listen, there isn't a single big animal nearby."

The knight doused her light and obeyed. "You're right. Nothing's out-"

"Move!" A voice shouted right as a bat flew past us, screeching a warning and we both jumped to the side. Just in time before a glowing rope dropped right where the Lioness had been standing. Inuyasha appeared between us and gestured for us to look up where we saw a large monstrous spider hurtled towards us. Without a thought, I shot at it and heard a man scream from above, Black fluid fell onto my hand and burned like acid. Inuyasha cut it and we jumped to the side to avoid the dismembered body.

Alanna was shouting to the camp as I tried to wipe the acid off my hand when I saw a leave move at the corner of my vision. Dropping the cloth, I notched an arrow and loosed it at the creature. But now I saw the face. Horror took over my body and I dropped my bow.

"Idiot!" Inuyasha exclaimed and killed the spider with a human head. "You don't ever, ever drop your weapon!" Alanna grabbed my arm and dragged me away while the dog-eared man grabbed my bow and followed.

"I don't think there are anymore." I finally gasped. "The air doesn't feel wrong anymore."

"Good." The knight said and helped me sit down.

"You did well tonight." A kind voice said and I turned to look at Kagome, Inuyasha's wife. She had one hand on my shoulder, the other held her bow. "I don't think I've ever seen such great shooting since Kikyo."

"I must agree. I think you were even greater than me." Alanna agreed.

"Horse lords." Onua gasped, finally stepping out of the tent with the strange bird man. Arram. Still I knew nothing about him but it didn't matter for the moment. "Lioness, what-"

"Daine says their spidren." Allana clarified. "Goddess knows how many of us would have died without Daine and Inuyasha hadn't been alert."

I shook my head. "We would have been fine. You were up and aware to." Instead of waiting for an answer, I got up and went to the tree I saw the bat that warned us go to.

"Thank you wing friend." I whispered and heard it squeak in reply.

"Come Daine, let's get you in bed, we've both had a long day." I let Onua guide me to the tent, dress my burnt hand, and tuck me into bed.

"What of the man, Arram?" I asked quietly.

"He slept through the whole thing. He'll be mad as fire when he finds out that he missed so much."

"Why didn't you tell me the truth about him?"

Onua sighed. "The fact that he can change into a hawk, it's secret. Only a few know about it. It's not that I don't trust you Daine, I do."

"He's a spy?"

"At times. Only when nobody else can."

"He was supposed to get well and fly off, and I'd never know." It wasn't a question.

"That was the plan. You planning to tell anybody?"

I didn't even need to think about it. "It's a secret right? I won't tell."

"Good. Now go to sleep."

 **Welcome to the end of chapter 3. Thanks again for reading and just so you know, I won't put the rightful owner stuff anymore. I figure once is enough. Besides the name of this website is fanfiction. Shouldn't that be answer enough that the stories on here don't rightfully belong to us. Anyways please review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 Sango

Chapter 4

Sango

"These demons are amazing." I said as I poked the spidren's leg with a stick. "Did you notice their web? My sword couldn't even cut it."

"Yes, but their heads creep me out." Miroku agreed as he stood next to me.

"My ma and grandda used to tell me of spidren's." The girl shuddered as she stood behind us. The sun at her back made her seem to glow. "They're supposed to all be dead."

"Not dead." Alanna said as she exited a tent. "A very powerful mage sealed them in the Divine Realm long ago."

"You mean they're gods?" The girl gasped in surprise.

"Gods and immortals are different." Miroku cut in as I stood up. "If your immortals are like our demons then they can live forever but can be killed."

"You were amazing out there Daine." I said as I looked at her. "I don't think even Kagome can shoot that well."

Daine blushed. "I'm just a fair shot. My grandda was to old to hunt so I had to do it."

"You shot and killed it in the dead of night and while it was above you. That is more than 'fair' shooting." Kagome said as she walked up to us.

"Oh, Kagome! How are you feeling?" I asked and ran up to here.

"Just a little morning sickness." She answered and Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her.

"Daine." I heard a voice say and I turned to see Alanna talking to the girl. "The men and I are leaving. I really came over to say thank you. You saved my life."

"So did Inuyasha." She argued. "There's no need to thank me."

"Yes there is, and if you need anything please come to me or my husband, the baron of Pirate's Swoop. We'll help you."

"I couldn't."

"Promise me Daine." Violet eyes met blue-grey ones and the girl nodded.

"Promise." Immediately the knight straightened and smiled.

"Good." She said and turned to us. "What about you? Are you going with us?"

"No." Kagome said. "You are headed to the palace and Onua said that was where they were heading as well. We will travel with her so we don't slow you down."

"Very well." She told us and mounted her horse. "Take care of my friends Daine, Kagome."

"Safe journey."

"The knight nodded then looked back at her men. "Forward!"

Daine stared in awe for a while as they marched away and I followed Kagome to the lone tent still standing. Inside I was surprised to see a man lying asleep on the bed with Onua sitting next to it.

"He went back to sleep?" Kagome asked as she moved next to the woman.

"Yes. All of the questioning wore him out." Onua answered and stood up. "Did they leave?"

"Yeah. I figured it would be best if we traveled with you guys." Kagome said as she sat in the chair. "They move a little too fast for me."

"That's fine with me as long as you don't bother the horses." Onua growled and left the tent.

"Well, she seems nice." I said as Kagome checked the man's vitals.

"That's just her normal way of saying welcome." The man said and I jumped in surprise.

"Shh." Kagome said. "You need to rest."

"It's okay. Onua and Alanna used some of their gift on me. I'm fine." He argued and began to sit up.

"She would." Kagome huffed in exasperation. "Alright. Get dressed then come on out and we'll get you something to eat. We should still keep you on light food."

My friend stood back up and we stepped out to find Inuyasha and the others sitting around a fire cooking fish.

"That smells good." I said as I sat down next to my husband. "Did Inuyasha catch them?"

"I did actually." Miroku answered and smiled. "I can actually do things you know."  
I grinned at him. "I know you can."

I kissed him lightly and turned back just in time to see Daine roll her eyes and freeze at the tent flap.

"Look who's up." Onua said and I looked up to see the man standing at the opening. Now that he was out of bed I was surprised to see how big he was. He stood at six foot five inches with broad shoulders and a well-muscled body. He had his mane of coal-black hair combed and tied back to show his face. He moved with a cat like grace as he sat next to ONua, but I suspected that he wasn't always so graceful.

"How'd you find a pair that fits?" Onua questioned as she pointed at his feet.

"Alanna witched them so they'f fit." He looked at his boots with a shy smile. "Nobody else had a pair even near big enough."  
He reached for one of the finished fish then turned to Daine. "You look different."

The girl blinked in surprise. "What!"

He smiled. "You used to be much bigger."

I grinned back. 'If I remember right, you was a fair bit smaller."

He sat back and took a bite of fish. "I would be dead if it wasn't for you. You're name's Daine right?"

The girl nodded and he turned to us. "I don't believe I know your name's except Kagome's."

"Oh, sorry Numair," Kagome said. "The two sitting together are Sango and Miroku and this is my husband Inuyasha."

"I thought your name was Arram." Daine cut in.

His eyes flicked to Onua and back to her. "Arram's my boyhood name. I go by Numair now."

Daine took the hint which was obvious by the understanding in her eyes. "It's an honor to meet you Master Numair... Why didn't you change back?"  
He grinned sheepishly. "I was stuck. When I was captured by a man named Sinthya, his mage fed me drugs. I panicked and shape-shifted without realising that the amount of drugs it gave me could kill me at that size. By the time you found me, I couldn't tell ground from air anymore. The food you offered? I didn't know it was food. Not that I would be able to keep anything down anyways."

"Speaking of which." Kagome cut in and handed him a bowl while taking away the fish. "You shouldn't be eating anything solid yet. I made this with bardock root, echinacea, yellow dock and ginger. It will help with the poison and nausea."

"Thank you." He said and took a sip of it, making him gag.

"So that's why you had the funny eyes. You were sick."

"I wanted to ask about that." He said as he took another sip. "Onua told me that you got sick and dizzy whenever you looked at me, why is that? It doesn't seem like you have the Gift.."

"Odd's bobs!" Daine snapped suddenly. "I don't see why the Gift is so grand! It comes and goes. If you use too much, you get sick. And there's all kinds of rules." The girl stood up. "But everytime I do something odd, someone asks if I have it. I'm good with animals isn't that enough!" She looked at us furious and ran off with tears on her cheeks.

Numair looked at us. "What did I say?"

Onua sighed and put down her fish. "Her mother was a hedgewitch, someone who has very little of the Gift." She added to us. "Daine's family was killed by raiders. She wanted Daine to have the Gift, so she tested the poor girl every chance she got. I'd better go after her."

"No," Kagome cut in. "I'll go. I've gone through something similar." She looked at Inuyasha and I nodded in agreement.

"Be careful." Onua warned her. "She's hurting."

"I know." She said and walked off into the woods.

 **Here you are! Chapter 4. I must admit that I'm glad to see that my chapters are long again unlike chapter 2. If you haven't noticed, the POV changes from time to time. Understand that it won't happen in the middle of a chapter and the POV will be the chapter title. I hope you enjoyed it and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5 Kagome

Chapter 5

Kagome

I followed Daine slowly, giving the girl time to calm down and be ready to listen to others. When I did reach her, she was lying on her stomach looking at a small woodchuck who chattered happily. The girl laughed lightly then muttered softly and watched as it ran off.

"Seems like it had a lot to say." I said as I sat on a rock.

"Just the normal spring talk. Freshening the burrow and such. I told him where to find some mint leaves." The girl blushed lightly and looked at me. "Is Onua angry?"

"Why should she be? You were annoyed and you expressed your annoyance. Nothing wrong with that and she knows it." I paused and sighed deeply. "You feel like you won't meet their expectations and that you'll let them down. That's why you reacted the way you did when Numair mentioned the gift. You feel like you're letting them down when you say you don't have it." I lay my hand on my stomach and looked at her. "You feel like you're not needed."

The girl stared at me in shock. "How'd you know that?"

"I was the same for a while. It's kind of hard to explain but pretty much I felt like Inuyasha expected me to be something I wasn't and I couldn't meet those expectations. It hurt and it made me snap at him whenever he hurt me. It was the only defence I thought I had. But now I know that wasn't the case."

Daine sat up and leaned against a tree. "How do you know for sure?"

I grinned at her. "Simple. He's my best friend and that's besides him being my mate. You should know that it's never wrong to confide to your friends. No matter how hard it is, they will help."

The girls eyes glazed in thought and she fingered the claw that hung around her neck. "Not everything." She whispered.

"Everything." I inforced and her eyes went back into focus. "If they don't accept you who you are then they aren't true friends and not worth having." I stood up and looked at the sky. "We need to get back. If I'm not in my husbands line of sight before dark he'll go on a rampage."

Daine laughed and walked with me back to camp. When we returned, I looked at Onua and smiled as I moved to sit next to Sango.

"Master Numair," Daine said as she stood in front of the tall man. "I'm sorry."

The giant grinned "No offense taken-if you stop calling me 'Master.' If I'm to help with the ponies the rest of the way, we may as well use first names."

The girl grinned and went to the horses just as a grey mare went to bite a stallion's back leg.

"Thank you." Onua whispered to me. "She seems much more comfortable with herself then before."

"She's young." I excused. "Of course she's not comfortable with herself."

"Yes but she also has a difficult past. Like I said before you went to talk to her, she's hurting."

"And as I said, I know. I saw it in her eyes and in her stance. I stood that way once." Inuyasha took my hand and squeezed it. "We all do at some point."

###############

Onua and Daine spent the next day exercising the ponies and practiced hand to hand combat with Sango's help while Numair and I watched. Inuyasha and Miroku were out hunting when they finally stopped for a moment's rest.

"Is Numair up for the road yet?" Sango asked as she sat next to me. The man was currently sleeping under a tree and I was mending a shirt.

"We'll need to take it slow, but yes he's alright to travel. Apparently Alanna put a slow healing on him so he'll be fine in a few days." Onua answered as she sat on the other side of me.

"Did you know him before?" Daine questioned.

"He's an old friend that helped me when I was in a difficult situation. He got me off the streets and working for the king and queen. If he likes you, he's the best friend you could ask for. Horse Lords help you if he's your enemy."

"Why?" Sango asked. "He seems gentle enough to me."

"He is but he's also the most powerful mage in Tortall."

"Him!" She questioned in surprise and looked at the man as he continued to sleep. A small butterfly hovered above his boyish face.

"Yes him. It takes a lot of power to change shape."

"You're talking about me aren't you." Numair exclaimed without opening his eyes.

"He's vain to!" Onua hollered. "He takes as long as a lady to dress for a social event then ruins them to watch the stars!"

"But those are me good qualities." He countered. "You should be telling her my faults…" He paused to think about it. "Actually don't, I forgot you actually know my faults."

I grinned happily with Daine, we both could tell that the trip to the palace was going to be fun.

##########

We left camp the next day. We took it slowly, stopping twice in the morning to rest. I struggled after a time but Numair seemed to do fine. Once he caught Daine eyeing him with worry and he thumped his chest.

"When the Lioness heals someone, they stay healed."

"Does your ma know you're this silly?" She demanded.

The mage suddenly became dead serious. "Of course, where do you think her white hairs came from?"

"I hope she beat you as a child." Onua grumbled and Sango laughed.

The day passed quickly as Numair and Onua told us about the people they knew at the palace and Inuyasha cradled me in his arms. Numair even juggled for us as we walked which I considered an amazing feat with his injured arm but what did I know. I began to feel like I knew them for years.

When we stopped for the night, I watched in wonder as Numair pointed at the wet tinder and it burst into flame. Daine had to put the larger sticks on fast before it went out. When it was high enough she looked at the mage in wonder. "You didn't draw circles or chant or anything. How?"

He shrugged. "some people need those things. I don't."

She gasped at his honesty which she seemed to consider arrogance. "Well excuse me for breathing!"

"What did your village have to do? Enact a fire-making ritual to burn anything?" He joked but you could see it had the opposite effect.

"Things burn easy at home." She murmured. "Real easy." She grabbed a shovel and went to dig the latrine.

I watched in surprise as the gray mare walked to Numair and bit his elbow, causing the man to yelp.

"Hey!" He exclaimed as he looked at the horse. "Stop that or I'll light your tail on fire."

The horse squeezed a little harder and then let go.

"It was going so well." Onua said as she walked up after grooming the ponies. "She laughed."

Numair rubbed his elbow and I looked at it. He had gotten off lightly, the horse barely nicked the skin.

"She'll laugh again." I said as I released the man's arm. "Don't worry."

 **Here is chapter 5! I am so glad I got to finish it. I just resently got my wisdom teeth removed and I had hoped that it would give me more time to write but it did the opposite. Anyways I want to send a huge shout out to Ultima-owner. Just want to say thanks for all of the reviews because they really keep me motivated to work on this. Also with your review on chapter 3 I must agree. The spidren are the creepiest. Anyways please review. Give me your opinion and tell me if any of it feels OOC and I'll try to fix it. See you in the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6 Inuyasha

Chapter 6

Inuyasha

The girl seemed to be in better spirits the next day. She got up with the rest of us and ate with us. There was something off about her though. She didn't smell right. Sure Numair smelled wrong to but he at least smelled human. Daine didn't. The best way to put it was that she smelled like a half-demon like me. I could see it in her eyes to. A fear that she tried to control, but she did it in a different way than I did. I used to hide it behind a gruff attitude while she hid it with smiles and kindness. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Kagome standing behind me.

"You can sense it too?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes. But I can't tell what it is and I don't want to ask her because she may not know either."

"What are you guys talking about?" Miroku asked as he walked up to us with Sango right next to him.

"Nothing." Kagome said as she smiled.

"Okay." He said without confidence. "We're leaving now though. We're apparently close to the palace."

"Only five days away." Onua added as she walked up to us.  
"Then let's go." I said and picked up my wife. "I noticed you were struggling yesterday, let me carry you."

"Alright." She said and snuggled into my shoulder.

We made good progress that day and once supper and cleanup were done, Numair stretched and said. "Let's go, Onua. You won't improve without practice."

I knew what they were doing next and was about to turn in when I heard Daine say. "What's the sitting thing?" We all looked at her blankly and she continued. "You know- what you're going to do now."

"Meditation." Sango said as she sat next to them. "It helps you calm your mind and clear it."

"Those with the Gift use it to help with their discipline." Numair added and his eyes were thoughtful. "Would you like to learn?"

"I don't have the gift." She said and I saw a small flash of anger in her eyes.

The mage shrugged. "It's not only for the Gifted. Sango told you, it rests the mind. It helps you get a-a grip on the way you think."

"It helps you decide what you want." Onua added. "And how to get it."

Daine scuffed her foot in the dust. "Is it hard?"

All three of them grinned. "You won't know till you try." Sango said and patted the dirt next to her.

The girl shrugged and sat next to the demon slayer. "Now what?"

"Hands on your knees. Sit straight. Close your eyes and let the thoughts empty outs. For tonight, that's enough. Just let your thoughts go."

"Maybe you should join us Inuyasha." Sango joked. "If you do you might think better."

I scoffed. "Shut up." And I went to the tent where my wife slept as I listened to them laugh lightly.

#######

We weren't far from camp the next morning when the riders overtook us on the road. I was surprised to see the fury on Alanna's face and that the others seemed just as mad.

"He's gone." The Lioness told us. "From the looks of it, he fled the minute he knew you were safe… Curse him! Those dungeons of his-"

"I know." Whispered Numair. He suddenly looked very tired.

"You searched?" Onua asked.

"We did. His servants claimed Stormwings came with a box, like a sedan chair. They flew off with him in it."

"Then they can be talked to." Numair murmured. "They're intelligent."

"Of course they are," Daine huffed. "They talked to Onua and me in the marsh."

"She's right. And they searched for Numair in patterns after they lost him."

Alanna sighed. "Lovely, more fun. Alright, we have to see the king. Come along as soon as you can and be sure to ward your camp at night."

"We'll be fine." I told her and she looked at me. "No little birds are gonna stop us."

The knight laughed. "I believe it. Be safe!" She called and they charged ahead.

"Have you even seen a Stormwing?" Daine asked.

"No, but it doesn't matter. they're still crowfood when I'm done with them." I answered and Kagome laughed.

"He's right. I don't know what they are but I'm sure we've experienced worse." She said and I grinned.

"Must be a lot of danger where you're from." Onua said as they walked.

Kagome smiled at her."There is, but there's a lot of good to. You just have to find it."

 **Wow, the size of my chapters really change. Anyways don't expect to many like this, they will usually be long. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7 Kagome

Chapter 7

Kagome

It took us four more days to reach the outskirts of Corus. On the other side of the river and in the valley sat a walled city that had more houses than I could count and at the heart of the city, stood the building that made the rest look like huts. The large building was surrounded by high walls. Its towers, flying bright-colored flags, shown in the early sun.

"That's the palace," Numair said. "Home of the most unusual royal couple in history and their peculiar court."

"I don't think 'unusual' and 'peculiar' are the right words." Onua protested and her dog, Tahoi, barked in agreement.

"Do you live here?" Daine asked and Numair shook his head.

"I live south, along the coast. They have rooms for me here, though." He looked at us. "Press on?"

Onua nodded.

The road took us around the city until we reached a bridge over a deep moat. Here the palace wall was only ten feet high, the gate was simple, made of wood and iron. Inside was a small town with the air scented with molten copper, pine, cows, and baking. Numair told us that it all supported the palace which had Daine shaking her head in awe.

When the guards waved us across the bridge, Numair stopped and pointed at the palace. "I go that way-I need to report in."

"We'll come with," I said. "I need to meet this odd king you talked about."

"Follow me then." Numair said and he led us into the palace.

#########

"Ah, Numair, glad to see you've returned safely."

"It's been too long Jon," Numair said to the man as he sat down in front of the table. "Been staying out of trouble?"

"Trying to." He said and looked behind the mage to see us. "Who are they."

"Oh right. Jon this is Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku." Numair said as he pointed to each of us. "They traveled with me Onua here. Kagome said that she had something to say to you."

I bowed slightly. "Your majesty."

"Please sit." He said and I did so. "I assume you are the ones Alanna ran into on her way to meet Numair."

"We are," I said. "Did she tell you exactly how we met?"

"Yes, however, I'm not sure I completely understand it myself," He answered.

"I see, well it is difficult to comprehend," I told him as I laid my hand on my stomach. "And I'm not sure that you would believe me. The only thing I can think to say that could possibly make you believe me is to say the same thing I told Alanna when I ran into her. 'The Mother Goddess and Green Lady sent me.' Although I guess you could say Gainel sent us to."

The king stiffened. "Do you understand how serious it is to use the Mother's name like that?"

"I assume very serious since it was what I was told to say when I met you finally," I answered. "I do understand that she is an important god in your world, but that's all I understand."

"I see." He rubbed his chin. "Then why are you here?"

"All they told me was that a great evil was coming to your world and that you needed our help."

Numair coughed and we looked at him.

"Sorry, but maybe you should hear my report," He said.

"Of course. Kagome, let's continue this later."

"Alright." I told him and we walked out, closing the door behind us.

"What should we do while they talk?" Sango asked

"Should we go find Daine and Onua?" Miroku asked

"I suppose," I answered. "Let's find the fields. They'll most likely be there with the horses."

##############

We found Daine, after a few minutes of searching, in a corral with the horses. The animals frolicked around the girl, flicking their tails in her face and butting her with their heads. If I hadn't watched the girl as we traveled I would have thought it was…

"Amazing." A voice whispered and I turned around to see a beautiful woman with hair as black as mine and ruby red lips. Her nose was arched and strong, but it seemed to fit her.

"Daine is amazing." Sango agreed and I nod my head.

A large bell rang and we all jumped, including Daine.

"It's the noon bell." Thayet explained and Daine turned to look at her. "Lunchtime, or will you graze with the horses?"

The girl grinned and walked towards them.

"You look like Chavi West wind." She said and Daine blinked in surprise. "Chavi is known for horse magic. She is a goddess, one of the four-"

"Horse Lords. Onua told me. Bian North-wind, Sahi South-wind, Vau East-wind, and Chavi. But they're K'miri gods and you don't look K'miri." Daine interupted and Thayet fingered her nose.

"There's bad blood in my family. I'm half K'mir. So you're Onua's assistant, Daine?"

I grinned as Daine gocked.

"Word travels fast here. You'll get used to it." Thayet explained and shook the girl's hand.

"Should we go get food?" I asked and the queen nodded.

"It's like everyone knows my name," Daine whispered as she climbed over the fence. "Did you tell me yours?"

"No, I'm Thayet."

"The queen!"

"Only when I can't avoid it. Please don't get all formal on me now. We were having such a good talk."

The poor girl scowled. "Odd's bobs, this is a strange place! Knights who say call 'em by their first name and wizards that light tinder and queens run around dressed like real people…"

Thayet and Sango laughed as I grinned. "No wonder Alanna and Numair like you. You have a very unusual way of looking at things." Before Daine could answer, though, the queen turned to us. "I'm sorry, but I didn't get your names."

I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that, my names Kagome, this is my husband Inuyasha, Sango and her husband Miroku. We are here to help Onua and your husband."

"I see," She answered. " Thayet steered us through a door and into a room filled with long wooden tables and benches. A lot of them were occupied by many and women in their late teens and early twenties. They made enough noise to fill the place, though. We all copied the queen as she picked up a wooden tray and went to the servers at the back of the room. They confirmed the woman's identity, each bobbed respectfully and called her "Majesty" as they put bread, cheese, stew, fruit and cider on her tray.

"Thayet, there you are!" A short woman with black eyes walked up to us. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Onua says she ran into Stormwings and spider creatures with human heads." The woman dragged the queen away and I smiled as the left. It was nice to see royalty seem so… human. Onua, who sat at the table where Thayet was being led, gestured for us to sit with her and I nodded. Daine, however, shook her head and went to sit at an empty table. I considered sitting with her, but I wanted to hear about the attack so I sat next to Onua with my plate of food. Inuyasha sat next to me and Sango and Miroku after him.

"Try to eat cleanly," I whispered to him. "We're facing a lot of people."

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled and took a delicate bite of meat.

Grinning in thanks, I turned to my food and suddenly felt something break and my legs felt wet.

"Inuyasha," I whispered as I clutched my chest. "My water just broke."

"What!" He exclaimed and stood up. "We need to get you to a priestess!"

"What's going on?" Thayet asked.

"Her water just broke." Sango said and I groaned in pain.

"Follow me." She said and led us out of the mess hall. I felt the contraction come again and I groaned even louder.

"In here." I heard the Queen say and I was placed on a bed.

"She's having contractions," Sango said to someone and I felt Inuyasha take my hand.

Other hands were placed on my swollen belly and a voice said. "The baby is facing the right way. That is good. This will be an easy delivery."

"Speak for yourself," I growled as I felt another contraction and I squeezed Inuyasha's hand.

"The contractions are close together." The voice said. "That means she's ready now. Kagome is your name, right? When I tell you, I want you to push."

"Right." Was all I was able to get out before I screamed in pain and practically crushed my husband's hand.

"Okay, Kagome push now."

"Gaah!" I screamed and pushed with all my might. When I stopped I heard Inuyasha try to comfort me. The voice told me to push again and I did as I screamed.

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

"Good thing he's not wearing the beads anymore." Miroku whispered and I screamed again.

"You're almost there." I heard. "Just a little more. Now push!"

I did and suddenly I felt better. I collapsed on the bed and gasped for breath.

"Kagome?" A voice asked and I looked up into Inuyasha's eyes. "You're done."

I smiled. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy." The voice said and I looked up into the face of a man with red hair and green eyes. "And he's perfectly healthy."

"I want to see him." I whispered and my child was placed in my arms. The boy had a full head of hair that was as black as mine. Marks like whiskers sat on his cheeks and his ears were pointed like Shippo's. "Perfect," I whispered.

"What are you going to name him?" Sango asked.

"Hajime," I said. "For beginning."

 **Hahaha! I finally finished this chapter. I'm sorry this took so long to post, but I just couldn't find a good ending for this chapter. By the way, this is four pages long on my computer... Yeah, it's long I am not planning on all of them being this long either. I hope you enjoyed this and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8 Daine

Chapter 8

Daine

"He's a sweet thing," I said as I waggled my finger in front of the baby and it grabbed at it. Slowly my finger went to his gaping mouth and I pulled away. "Nuh uh, you have sharp teeth and I won't have blood comin' out of me thank you very much."

Kagome laughed and took Hajime back. "Sorry about that Daine, he's just so curious."

I grinned at her. "It's fine. Are you gonna come with us to Pirate's Cove?"

"Yes, I know it's dangerous to go when I've just had Hajime but Thayet's going and I need to be there to protect her."

"If the knights heard you say that, they would probably challenge you to a fight."

I turned around quickly to see Sango standing at the door. "Daine, those clothes look good on you."

I looked down and blushed. It still felt weird to be in men's gear.

"I don't know Kagome, I don't think you should go," Inuyasha said as he moved to stand next to Sango. "You're still weak."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She demanded and he flinched. "I'm just saying you might slow them down."

"How can I when you'll be carrying me?" She asked. "Are you saying you can't handle my weight?"

Inuyasha squirmed further and looked away. "You know that's not what I meant."

Sango sighed in exasperation. "Are you ever gonna grow out of this?"

Kagome grinned at her then laughed. "No, probably not."  
Inuyasha walked up to his wife and kissed her forehead. "Let me hold him for a bit."

The second Hajime was in his father's arms, he gurgled happily and grabbed the long white hair in his face.

"Ow ow ow." Inuyasha growled and pulled his hair away. "That is not something to play with."

Kagome grinned then turned to me. "You should probably go get some sleep. It's been a long day for all of us and we have a long ways to go tomorrow."

"Okay." I agreed and went to say by to Hajime. As I bent down to look at him, the badger claw around my neck fell forward and Kagome gasped. "Sango, do you mind leaving us for a bit?" She asked and I looked at her in confusion.  
"Sure." Sango agreed and left with a confused smile on her face. Once she was gone, Kagome looked at me.

"Where did you get that claw?"

Gulping in shock, I grasped the claw and looked down.

"I found it."

"Daine, that claw is giving off a strong spiritual aura. You did not just find it lying on the ground. Where did you really get it?"

I looked deep into her eyes and realised that she might believe the truth. "I got it from Badger, he is a God."

#########

"So he came to two nights after Onua hired you."

I nodded my head and looked down. "He gave the claw to me so he would know where I am."

"This is interesting," Kagome said as she waggled her fingers in front of her son. "He was the one who taught you to listen when you tried to find Numair. You trust him right?"

I nodded my head again.

"Then why were you so scared when Alanna asked you to do it again?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair and grabbed the claw. "I don't really want to talk about it," I mumbled.

"Daine, do you remember what I told you about friends?"

I nodded.

"Well we're your friends aren't we? Trust us."

I looked deep into her dark blue eyes and nodded. "Alright, but once start don't interrupt me. If I stop, I don't know if I'd have the courage to go on."

I took a deep breath and looked at my hands.

"When the that came, end of January, nothing would do for Ma, but I go to the next valley over, and visit her friend that married a shepherd there. She heard that Lori, her friend, was coughing a lot and Ma had a syrup to give her. She made me promise not to come home in the dark, but to stay over till morning. Sometimes I wonder if she just knew… but probably not.

"So I saddled Cloud and went. Lori was glad to see me and I got to play with her new baby. I was up late while I's there and Lori let me sleep till noon. They hit around dawn, burned the mill down and took the Miller's wife and kids. They might've passed my ma since she had the gift an' all, but they heard she was pretty too.

"They all fought. Ma, Grandda, the dogs, ponies, horses, geese, even the stupid chickens. They killed some of the bandits and they went crazy. The bandits killed everything on the farm and didn't carry any of it away. Mammoth, my boss dog, said they was to scared of animals who fought like that.

"Mammoth told me what happened, and died. So we buried them, me and Cloud, every last one of our family. I straightened up the house, what was left. The raiders had tried to burn it, but Ma had a bunch of charms for fire in the kitchen, so only the upper story and roof were burned.

"It was two days before anyone came to see. AFter Ma helped them birth their children and nursed them when they were sick. Two days! She could've been alive and hurt at that time! If the bandits had passed us by, Ma would have been in the village with Medicines and bandages, making me and Grandda help."

My fists clenched with anger. "When I saw them, I just, popped. I said get out. I threw rocks, and they ran. You got to understand, there was all this mad inside me, all this hate and wildness I wouldn't hold it. My animal friends, they're the only ones who came right off to see if I was alive. I was going to them when I found the blood trail the bandits left.

"I knew where the pack of wolves was. The boss male and female thought I was smart, for a two-legger. It took explaining, they don't hunt their own kind. It's one thing to run another pack of your territory, but to hunt each other like they're prey, that makes them sick. When I showed them our farm, well, it made them crazy. We picked up the bandit trail and found them in some caves.

"It was hard, keeping the pack from taking the bandits all at once, but I didn't want the wolves to get killed. We picked off three shifts of sentries, 'cause nobody was awake or sober enough to remember if the old sentries came back. When the other bandits came out in the morning, we took them. I remembered enough to let the women taken from the village loose, and kept my pack-brothers from killing them too.

"By then I was gone wild entirely. I went to all fours, and me and the pack denned in the bandit caves. I was safe with the pack. Could couldn't even talk to me. It scared her silly, being around the wolves, but I remembered she was family and I wouldn't let them get her. there was plenty of meat anyway, from all the bandits stole.

"We heard the humans coming. I told the pack to go to the old den. I waited to see what was wheat. Maybe I was getting human again, a little. I hid in the brush. They sent Hakkon Falconer ahead to talk to me. He used to visit Ma and stay over before he married again. He'd've we Ma, but I heard her tell him my da wouldn't like it. She always spoke of my da that way, as if he was just around the corner. Anyway, Hakkon treated me all right, even after he married because I helped with the birds.

"He said the women we set loose made it home and told what we did. He said I'd best come in now before I took sick. He said he'd put me up, and I could earn my keep with him. He trained falcons for our lord.

"I came out onto the road. They'd've had me, but Cloud snuck up on the archers and kicked him. He shot too soon and I ran.  
"Hakkon said I was crazy, it was for my own good. He said I was like the rabid bear. I had to be put down merciful. come out, it'd be over in a minute, wouldn't hurt at all. The rest of them were calling me a monster.

"Then they tried to set the dogs on me, but the dogs wouldn't go. They then tried horses, but they just threw them and lit for home. The men should've known they couldn't get their animals to come after me.

"Me and Cloud ran. I wasn't thinking like a human and didn't remember that they was mountain men hunting us and were fair good at tracking without dogs so i didn't try to hide my trail. I don't know how long they hunted me. I think it was most of a week. I got pretty tired and cold and hungry. Cloud saved me. She started nipping my arms and only left me alone when I got on my hind feet. When I got used to walking like that, I remembered I was human, and I knew I had to get out of Snowsdale, my hometown. I got the things I had left, and came south."

I took a deep breath and looked at her. "That's why I was scared to try listenin' again. Even though it was okay the first time didn't mean it was okay again."

A hand grabbed my shoulder and I looked up to see Inuyasha standing above me. His eyes were soft, not pitiful or sorrowful just understanding. Another hand grabbed mine and I looked at Kagome with the same look.

"All of that and you were still able to trust humans." She said and squeezed my hand.

"I had to. I couldn't travel much further by myself." I looked at her in confusion. "You aren't scared of me are you?"

"No! Why should I?" She looked at me confused.

"Well, I went wild for a while. Shouldn't you be?"

She looked at Inuyasha then back at me.

"I have a side of me that I struggle controlling," Inuyasha said as he sat in front of me. "Sometimes I don't know what I'm doing." He pulled out his sword and I watched as I grew larger. "This helps me control that side. I don't know how it works, but it does."

"What he's trying to say is that we aren't scared of you because we know that isn't your true self." Kagome said and I grinned.

"I guess you were right," I said. "You can tell your friends anything."

 **Hey, guys I hope you liked this chapter. I hate to say it, but this story and all of my others are going to be on hiatus until December for two reasons. One of them is that this week I will have no time to write. I will either be at work or helping my family deep clean the house. The second reason is that next week is Thanksgiving and I want to spend time with my family when I'm not at work. I'm sorry if this inconveniences you. I know how annoying it can be when I writer stops suddenly and I really am sorry but I figure that this is better then leaving you hanging. P**

 **Please review and I'll see you next month**


	9. Chapter 9 Kagome

Chapter 9

Kagome's POV

"Waaah!"

I woke up to Hajime screaming and I picked him up from the crib he slept in.

"Shh, shh." I hushed as I looked into my sons face. Tears were falling down his face and his mouth was open, revealing his sharp teeth. "It's okay Hajime. It's okay. Shhh."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha groaned as he sat up and looked at me.

"It's alright." I told him and rocked my son. "He just woke up."

Suddenly the bells started to tole and Inuyasha looked out the window.

"What the hell are those?" He gasped and I went to stand next to him.

Outside we saw a bunch of soldiers standing in the clearing, swords drawn, and facing these strange creatures that seemed like a mesh of bird, human, and metal.

"Daine." I said and pointed into the clearing where the horses surrounded a single girl who was throwing rocks at the bird creatures. One hit the creature in the jaw and I chuckled.

Black and silver magic consumed one of the beasts and I looked in the direction of Numair. I couldn't see his face, but I felt his anger as he attacked the other creatures. More humans rushed out to help and the beasts finally decided it was best to escape.

"What were they?" I asked as I started rocking Hajime again. "They sort of felt like those spidren."

"I don't know." Inuyasha grunted. "But you should still get some rest. It's been a long night."

"Night?" I whispered and saw the sun beginning to climb over the horizon. "Oh. Do you think you can handle Hajime?"

My husband scoffed and took our son. "Course I can." He growled and left the room.

I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

#########

I was meditating with the rest of the trainees and the others when the doors burst open and Cloud, Daine's mare, rain up to her human. Knocking the girl down, I watched as fear entered the girl's eyes and she hugged the horse's head.

" _It almost happened again."_ I thought and ran to her.

It had been a month since I had convinced to tell me her fear of going mad. I still tried to convince her to tell Numair but she wasn't going for it.

"It's alright." I heard Numair say as I ran up to Daine and helped her up. "We were just trying an experiment. I didn't realize that it would work so well."

" _Sure it was an experiment."_ I thought as I lead the girl away and shielded her away from the trainee's eyes. Numair followed behind me.

"What happened?" He asked when we reached my room and I sat Daine on my bed.

"I felt sick." She lied. "Just a headache, that's all."

I looked at her as I heard her lie but decided I would scold her about it later. Becides, Numair didn't believe her either.

"Cloud wouldn't come here for that," He retorted. "She was in a panic. What went wrong? And what's that?"The badger's claw had fallen outside her shirt.

"It's mine," She retorted. "It's _private._ Can't I have anything _private_ anymore?"

"Daine…"

Her voice rose and I could tell she was about to cry. "Would you please leave? I'm tired and my head hurts! Can't you…"

"Daine." I interrupted and she closed her mouth. "Numair, I think she's right. She's tired and cranky. I'll make sure she get's to bed."

The mage huffed. "Alright, but I wish you would both trust me." He left quietly, shutting the door behind him.

Daine just sat on my bed, tears on her cheeks.

"Okay." I said. "What really happened?"

"While I was meditating...I reached out... and entered the herd...I became a part of it, like I did for the wolf pack."

I leaned against the wall and sighed. "You have to tell him Daine. I know you're worried he'll turn on you but you need help."

The poor girl shook her head. "Not yet, please."

"Kagome?" I turned around and saw Inuyasha standing at the door.

"Hold on." I told him and looked at Daine. "Fine, but soon. You need help and no one but Numair can give it."

Daine nodded her head and my shoulders relaxed. "Good, now go to sleep."

Once the door closed again, I sat on the bed and Inuyasha followed.

"She lost control again." I told him as he hugged me. "She won't go to anyone for help."

"Then you tell someone." He answered and I glared at him.

"That would betray her trust in us. Why do you think Sango and Miroku don't know yet? It's her secret to tell."

The half-demon scoffed. "Fine."

"How's Hajime?"

"Sleeping." He answered.

"It's almost the night of no moon." I whispered and he figitted. "What are you gonna do?"

"Stay here. It seems that there are less dangers here then in our world so I feel more confident in you taking care of yourself."

"I can take very good care of myself. Even in our world."

"I know. But you just had a baby."

"Over a month ago." I retaliated and looked out the window. "It's getting late. We should get to sleep."

"You go ahead." Inuyasha answered. "I'm going to stay up for a few more minutes."

"Alright." I answered and wrapped myself in my blankets. It didn't take long before I was asleep.

##########

I was shooting arrows at a target the next morning when I saw Daine leave the castle and headed to the stables. Once I placed all of my arrows in their quiver, I followed her into the stables and grinned at the potbellied man taking care of the horses.

"Excuse me, might you be Stefan?" Daine asked and the man's shoulders stiffened.

"Maybe. Who're you?'

"Daine, sir. Master Numair said you have wild magic. So do I."

Stefan relaxed slightly and looked at me. "And you?"

I grinned widely and made sure I didn't look directly into his eyes. He seemed more horse than human when it came to trust and horses bolted when you looked into their eyes. "My name's Kagome. I'm with Daine and Onua with my husband. I'm sure you've heard of the man with dog ears."

The man relaxed even further and nodded. "I've heard of ya and I know why you're here. I brung ye a cart horse."

Ignoring Daine's glare at me, I followed the man towards a horse I hadn't seen before, a sturdy bay. "This be Mangle."

I offered the gelding my hands to sniff. "Mangle?" Daine asked with a grin. The cob felt like a cam well-behaved sort of horse to both of us.

Stefan smiled and ducked his head. "OH, well," He muted by way of explanation. "Anyways, he's good for whatever ye need in th' way of work."

I leaned down to blow in Mangle's nostrils and allowed Dain to do the same.

"He likes both ye. Onua said I needn't worry of you was in charge of 'im." Cloud butted him from behind and he bent to the task of greeting her while Daine finished getting acquainted with the cob. While Daine asked if he ever wanted to run with a herd and why he didn't, I moved Mangle to the cart and started strapping him in.

"Oh, Kagome!"

I turned around and was surprised to see Onua standing next to Daine. "Morning Onua."

"Should you still be up?" She asked and I sighed. "For heaven's sake Onua, it's been over a month. I'm _fine_!"

Onua held her hands up in a defensive gesture and I relaxed. "Sorry, it's just that everyone's been asking me that it's rubbing me the wrong way."

The horsewoman grinned and lowered her arms. "Don't I know it. Come on, let's go eat then start packing. Are you going to ride in the cart or on a horse?"

"If Cloud's willing to, I'll ride her."

Daine instantly looked at her horse and had a private conversation. After a moment the girl grinned and looked at me. "She's okay with it if you don't ride live you've never ridden before."

I laughed deeply. "Don't worry, I've ridden a horse before. I'll try not treat her roughly."

"Now that that's figured out, let's get some grub." Onua said and lead us to the mesh hall.

 **Hahahaha! I finally got this chapter out. I'm so sorry this took so long to bring out. If you took the time to look at my profile you would have seen the note I posted mentioning that the week after thanksgiving I had gotten horribly sick and had no desire to write. So while I try to catch up, the next few chapters might come out kind of slow. Anyways please review and i'll see you in the next chapter**


	10. Chapter 10 Miroku

Chapter 10

Miroku

"This is nice." I said as Sango took my hand and we walked next to Inuyasha.

"Kind of like the old days." She agreed. "Although it's weird not having Kilala to ride with."

"Shouldn't you be used to that by now?" Inuyasha growled as he crossed his arms. "You gave Kilala to Kohaku when you married Miroku."

Sango rolled her eyes and punched Inuyasha in the arm. Kagome chuckled and I looked up at her. She was still riding Cloud with Hajime in her arms. She was doing surprisingly well on a horse and I began to wonder if she rode on one in her world. None of us talked about it much and Kagome herself avoided talking about it. Probably just too hard to talk about. Sango on the other hand...Suddenly my wife turns stiff and she slowly looks at me.

"Miirookuuu." She growled and I grinned sheepishly.

"Now Sango...You know how I-" I didn't get to even finish before she slapped me and stormed off.

"Way to go idiot." Inuyasha smirked and I whacked him on the head.

"Shouldn't you have waited till you were alone?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Why? You guys never cared before."

"That's because we're used to it." Inuyasha answered and jerked his thumb behind us. "They aren't."

Turning to look behind me I saw every trainee, both boy and girl, giving me murderous glares. I swear they looked like their faces were covered with shadows and their eyes glowed with their rage. Without a thought, I was hiding behind Inuyasha and I shook in fear.

"I get your point," I whispered. "Don't let them kill me."

Suddenly there was a peal of laughter and we all looked at Daine who was sitting on the cart with her arms wrapped around her waist. By the time she stopped laughing, the others had calmed down and I stopped hiding behind my close friend.

" _She's amazing."_ I thought as we continued on. " _Just by laughing, she was able to calm the waves of hatred."_

The girl had changed a lot over the few days we had traveled so far. Apparently she had trouble with controlling her magic and finally told Numair and Onua about it. I was a little mad that Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't told us about it when they did, but I understood why. Ever since then Daine had started to open up more and would talk to Numair for hours about animals and their bone structure. I looked at her again and noticed that she was finishing up healing a bird then let it fly away.

"May I?" I asked and jumped up to sit next to her when she nodded. "You've gotten a lot better."

"Thanks." She grinned and looked out to my wife. "She's amazing. Sango that is."

"That she does." I agreed.

"How'd you meet?"

I felt my face darken slightly and I leaned back. "It's not really something I should talk about. It's dark and I know you went through something dark, but Sango's past is a different kind. Let's just say we all came together to defeat a similar enemy."

The girl seemed to accept the answer and focused back on the road.

#######

"Alanna!"

Kagome who was sitting at the fire with the rest of us turned around and saw Numair standing over a passed out Daine accept she wasn't passed out. Numair wouldn't be so worried if it was just that.

"Here," Kagome told me and handed me Hajime before she ran up to the girl with Alanna.

"What happened?" I heard Alanna ask as I slowly walked up to them. Man, the boy was getting big fast.

"Her heart's stopped." Kagome growled and began pressing down on the girl's chest. "Do we have any way to give her a large electric shock?"

"I can," Alanna answered. "Step back."

Immediately Kagome moved away and Alanna placed her hands on Daine's chest. Daine's body jerked.

"Not yet." Kagome said and started compressing again. "Let me know when you're ready again."

"Now."

That happened two more times then we watched as Daine slowly opened her eyes.

"You fiend!" Numair yelled as he shook the poor girl. "What on earth _possessed_ you? I ought to kill you myself!"

"Chill out Numair," Kagome ordered as she looked calmly down at Daine. "How are you Daine? I must admit you gave all of us a scare."

Daine grabbed Alanna's hand. "You're the purple fire. You brought me back?"

"I gave you a few jolts to the heart. We thought we'd lost you."

"My heart?" She frowned "It made too much noise. I wanted it to quiet down so I could talk with the dolphins."

"Do you hear her?" Numair asked the sky and I smirked despite the situation. "She wanted to talk to dolphins, so she stopped her own blessed _heart!_ Mithros, Mynoss, and Shakith!"

"I never!" Daine sat up then winced at the pain.

Numair opened his mouth, but Sango covered it. "Not till you speak softly," She said firmly. "Daine meditation is done to control your body responses and take over the mind." Alanna's purple eyes were amused but serious as she added.

"When you cut back the sound of your heart, you are slowing the heartbeat itself."

"Well, I won't do that again," Daine promised, sitting up. " I feel like a mule kicked me."

"In a way one did," Alanna answered and allowed me to help her up.

"Will you behave now?" Onua asked as we walked away and I could just imagine Sango letting go of Numair's mouth. The silence didn't last long. All I could do was laugh as I heard Numair start yelling again.

"I don't _know!_ I've never _tried_ it!" and then with: "The pet _I'm_ in!"

Daine left the group quickly and went into her tent to change. She never left it though and finally came out the next day.

"What are you doing?" I asked as the girl lead Cloud to the ocean water.

"I just want to check something. Do you mind holding me so I don't get washed away?"

I grinned widely at her but stopped when I felt tombstone teeth grab my elbow. "Calm down Cloud, I won't do anything funny."

The mare let go and I grabbed the collar of the girls shirt. After a few minutes, Daine collapsed in my arms and I picked her up.

"Stormwings," She whispered. "In the sky...We need to...tell...umm."

"Numair?" I asked and she nodded. "Alright. Don't worry about it. I got it." The girl fell asleep and I carried her to her tent.

#######

"She's right," Alanna said as she looked up into the sky. "Why are they there?"

"Who knows." Onua answered, but Kagome was tapping her now strung bow.

"What are you thinking?" I asked and she looked at me.

"I could be wrong, but just humor me. Alanna, when you went to capture Sinthya, you said that they carried him away right?"

"What are you getting at?" Alanna asked.

"Who do you think Sinthya is working for?"  
Realization dawned on everyone's face. "Carthak. You think they're spying on us for them."

"It's only a theory." Kagome held up her hands. "That's all."

"It's better than the idea I had." Alanna answered and stood. "I need to tell Jon."

"I hope you're wrong," I told Kagome. "Because if you're not then that means they're after the Queen and her kids at Pirate's Cove."

"Me too." She agreed and held Hajime closer to her. "I do too."

 **Not a whole lot to say this time. If you like it, please review. I'll see you next time!**


End file.
